


Blackwood Pines Retreat

by RaionSempai



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Chris - Freeform, F/M, Josh - Freeform, josh washington - Freeform, mike munroe - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaionSempai/pseuds/RaionSempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam invited you to the annual winter getaway at the Washington’s cabin, but with your unannounced appearance you’ve caught Josh off guard. How will his plans go with a new player involved in his little game? [JoshxReader] May change rating earlier if i decide to add some mature content to the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setup

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if its not the greatest, also may contain some spelling/grammar errors. Sorry the first chapter is so short, its more of a set up than anything. Other chapters will be a bit longer :]

Sam had insisted that it wouldn't be a problem for you to join the yearly winter getaway at the Washingtons', but still you felt like an intruder. After showing up on Sam's doorstep unannounced with a bag packed for a fun weekend at her place, she broke the news that she already had plans. Instead of asking for a rain check, she invited you along. At first you had been hesitant about the whole ordeal, considering you didn't know anyone that was going to be there besides Sam and Chris. Sam and you had only been friends for a few months after meeting earlier at the pet shelter. You'd worked side by side as volunteers and quickly grew close over your love for animals. Chris you'd met only a dozen times or so, but still you two seemed to hit it off pretty well. Despite feeling unsure about a weekend high in the mountains with no wifi or phone service, you found yourself sitting on a bus next to Sam.

During the ride Sam filled you in about what happened a year ago with Josh's sisters, Beth and Hannah. The more she spoke, the more uncomfortable you became. A few times you tried to sneak off the bus when it came to a halt, but Sam assured you that it might be a good idea to have someone new up at the cabin. Maybe, you would become a distraction from the tragic loss of last year. Apprehensively nodding, you sat back down.

You slid down in the uncomfortable bus seat and pulled out your cell phone. The further the bus drove, the service bars began to disappear on the screen. Soon you would be out of contact with everyone. Scrolling through your texts, you notice a text from Chris. Before service was completely lost you skim through the text.

Chris: Sam said you were coming up this weekend! It'll be nice to see you again!

You: Yeah, not sure it's a good idea to crash the party...but Sam wouldn't let me go home.

Resting your phone back on your lap you shifted around to rest your head against the cold glass. It hadn't even been a minute before your phone vibrated with a reply from Chris.

Chris: Don't worry, Josh isn't going to care, he might be excited to make new friends.

You didn't even bother to reply considering you were unsure of how to reply. You'd heard about Josh only through stories and pictures. You had to admit the boy was attractive and seemed like a good guy from what you had heard. Yawning you settled in for the ride and tried to put your nerves aside.


	2. Nice Shootin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter is a bit better, i think some of it is a bit rushed. eh, it'll get better I'm just getting back in the groove of writing lol :]

Hopping off the bus behind Sam you shivered at the frigid air nipping at your face. Readjusting your scarf higher to cover your lips and nose  you followed her  up the base of the mountain. Trudging onward your boots su nk deeper into the snow with each step. "How far to the lift?" You asked.

Sam stopped so suddenly you almost slammed into the back of her. "Not too much further, but we have a slight problem."

"Slight problem?" You asked, looking around her at the gate. Stuck to the metal bars was a note that read:

T he gate's busted, climb over! -Chris . 

Mentally sighing you looked around for a way up. "Guess we'll be climbing."

The both of you walked over to the side of the gate covered in stone. "You want to go first?" Sam asked.

"Guess so," you shrugged. You weren't the best climber out there, or the most athletic, but you managed to boost yourself up. The rocks were slick with ice and a few times you lost your footing, but you dug down deep and swung your leg over the top.  Victoriously you threw your hands into the air, "I'm amazing, I know," you cheered yourself.

Sam laughed shaking her head. "Alright, alright."

Your  hands quickly fell as Sam climbed the wall with ease, making your victory look more like a fail. "Show off," you muttered, half smiling.

Together you two hopped down to the ground with, for the most part, grace. It wasn't long before you arrived at the lift. Jogging up to the building you shook the snow off your boots. That's when you noticed a  book bag  perched on one of the benches. "Hey Sam, do you think that's Chris's?"

Sam approached you, glancing around the area. "Chris? Are you here? Your bag's here, where are you?"

"You're not in the bag are you?" You laughed, slightly concerned.

Sam and you turned to the vibrating coming from the bag. Sticking out was Chris's cell phone. It was so tempting to snatch the phone up and take a peek, but considering you didn't know each other very well you opted to zip the pouch up and ignore the phone. 

"Hey you two!" Chris said, nearly scaring you to death.

You lightly punch him on the shoulder, "Don't do that! Give some warning."

Chris laughed, " I never thought you would be so easily spooked (Y/N)."

You huffed, "I-I wasn't, just..."

"Just you were scared," he teased, patting you on the shoulder. "But guys, I have to show you something!"

"Oh no," you breathed. "What is it?"

"Gotta follow me," Chris answered walking off backwards, "It's going to blow your mind!"

Rolling your eyes, you and Sam followed Chris behind the building to what looked like a make-shift shooting range.

"What is this doing out here?" Sam asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Have you met Josh's dad?" Chris said picking up the gun. "He thinks he's Grizzly Adams or something. Wanna try?"

"Uh, no thanks," Sam answered waving her hand.

"Maybe later," you laughed. Your dad had taught you quite a bit about guns and you had a pretty good aim, but you'd let Chris have his moment. " Let's see what you got."

Chris lifted the gun and successfully shot the cans and sacks of sand. You had to admit, you were actually impressed. For such a tech savvy guy, you hadn't expected him to be able to handle a gun so well.

"Nice shootin' T ex," Sam laughed.

You clapped your hands, "Slightly impressive."

"Slightly?" Chris quipped. "Fantastic you mean." Chris placed the gun back down and you three went back to the lift. After grabbing Chris's back pack you all got comfortable, or as comfortable as  possible, on the enclosed lift. Along the way Chris told you two about how he and Josh met in third grade. It helped pass the time and keep your nerves in check. As the end of the ride came into view a shiver ran up your spine. Something eerie surrounded the top of the mountain. It made you squirm in you seat and wring your cold hands together in anticipation.

"Looks like  it's  the end of the road for us!" Chris cheered.

"Yeah," you whispered staring out over the foggy mountain tops. "So it is."


	3. The Cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar errors!! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Leaving a comment below with suggestions to say you like something or don't like something could be helpful to writing my future chapters! :D Thank you and enjoy!

 

 

Jessica unlocked the door for us and we all stumbled out. Chris being over dramatic about the whole ordeal, waved his hands around saying, "Another ten minutes in there and I would have eaten my own leg!"

"Sick," Jess scoffed.

Shaking your head you threw your bag on your back  and glanced at the trail leading into the woods. The others didn't seem to notice. They all joked with each other until Chris swiped something from Jessica and they began to bicker. You weren't paying much attention.  The strange feeling you had clawed at your stomach the longer you stared into woods. You cleared your throat, "Is the cabin much further?"

The three stopped arguing and turned to you. "No, not much further." Sam said.

"You coming Jess?" Chris asked.

"You guys go ahead , I'm going to wait a bit longer," Jessica answered. "See who else shows up."

"You mean if Mike shows up," Chris teased.

"What ," Jessica stammered, a pink tint brushing her cheeks. "You know, whoever."

"Alright, let's get going," Chris said, "I'm getting tired o f all this nature and junk."

"Same," you replied. Even with the slightly creepy vibe you were getting from the mountain you had to admit you were looking forward to relaxing in a cabin for the weekend. Maybe you would finally finish the book you've been meaning to read, especially without the internet to distract you.

Trekking  up the sloped path you made a mental note of the directions. The trails seemed to split off into different directions and if you found yourself out here, you wouldn't want to get lost. You cringed at the thought of ending up like Hannah or Beth. If two people who had been to the cabin all their lives  had gotten lost, then you stood no chance finding your way out of the maze.

"Hey man!" Chris excitedly exclaimed.

Snapping out of your thoughts you look up at Chris hugging a man clad in a beanie and winter vest. When the man backed away from Chris you instantly recognized him. It was the guy you had only seen pictures of and heard stories about.  He was more handsome than you expected. 

"Sam! Been a while," Josh grinned wrapping her up in a hug.

"So (Y/N), this is Josh, "  Chris stated swi ng ing  around to wave you over, "And Josh, this is (Y/N)!"

Hesitantly, you approached Josh holding out your hand. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"All good things I hope," Josh laughed. He had a charming smile, it was warm and inviting, almost mesmerizing.  "Didn't know we would be having a new guest this year round."

As you shook Josh's hand for the first time, you started to worry you were staring too much. " I-I hope you don't mind.  I told Sam I should have stayed home , " you  fumbled ,  releasing his warm hand.

" It's all good, it's nice to have new blood around! "  He  winked,  shoving his hands in his pockets. " Now let's get you guys all warmed up ."

Averting your eyes you stuck to the back of the pack as t he four of you walked over to the steps where a girl was s i t ting  and a boy  wearing a letter jacket  leaned against the railing on the  opposite  side. "That's Ashley and that's Matt," Josh introduced, pointing to either of them as he called out their names.

"Nice to meet you!" Ashley smiled holding out a hand for you to shake. Matt gave a muffled  hello,  something clearly wrong.

"You guys' get up here alright?" Josh asked.

"More or less," Ashley answ ered with a shrug.

"He okay?" You whisper to Chris glancing over at Matt.

Chris shrugged, "I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Nodding you followed Chris and Josh up to the door. Josh started to fiddle with the lock on the door, but after a few tries he sighed, "Dammit."

"What's wrong?" You asked.

"Locks frozen," Josh replied turning back around.

"Well, I mean, there's gotta be another way in right?" You said hopefully.

"There's a million ways in," Josh said. "They're all just frozen."

Chris spoke up, "There's gotta be a window or something we can get in."

"Are you suggesting we break in?" Josh asked.

"I don't think it's breaking in if you own the place." Chris retorted.

"Not if I don't report you," Josh joked. "Alright Cochise, lead the way!"

The two men began to walk off and you started to sit down at the top of the steps until Josh turned to you. "You coming (Y/N)?" Josh smiled.

You awkwardly paused as you were halfway about to sit, "Um, yeah sure. Not sure I'll be of much use."

"We can use all the help we can get," he grinned.

Standing back up, you skipped down the steps and to Josh's side. "Alright, lead the way," you smiled waving him on.  Chris walked at the front while you hung back next to Josh. 

"So, how long have you known Chris and Sam?" Josh inquired.

"Just a few months," you replied shifting the weight of your backpack. Josh nodded and for the two of you seemed to seep into an awkward silence for a moment. "H-hey, look Josh," you started. "I'm really sorry if I've crashed your party or something. I mean I can still leave. I don't want to intrude or anything."

Josh stopped in his tracks and placed a hand on your shoulder, making you face him. "Seriously,  it's not a problem, it's kind of nice actually," he said flashing his pearly whites, making something inside of you stir. "I mean, you can never have too many friends right?"

"Yeah, I guess so.  Like I said, Sam's told me quite a bit about you.  I feel like I know you a little bit," you smiled back. "Sorry if that sounds a bit weird."

"Not weird at all," Josh waved a dismissive hand. "Your not the only one. Sam's told me a bit about you as well."

"What?" You questioned, a bit shocked. "What did she tell you?"

A grin stretched across Josh's face, "Ah, ah, sorry no can do. That's classified information."

He started to walk off and for a moment you stood there not quite sure what to do. "Wait, wait, wait," you called jogging up to him. "It wasn't anything embarrassing right? Did you know I was coming up here? Did Sam tell you?"

"Nah, I didn't know you'd show up, but," Josh paused. "There might have been an embarrassing thing or two she told me."

A look of horror crossed your face. The things Sam could have told him were endless. All the embarrassing things you said and did in the time you'd known Sam. Like the first time you saw a picture of Josh and commented on how attractive he was. Sam picked on you for weeks afterwards. What if she had told him? Your face started to grow warmer the more your brain wandered.

"Earth to ( Y/N )," Josh called waving his hand in front of your face.

Snapping out of it you pushed your hair back from your face. "Huh?"

"You zoned out on me," Josh said a tad concerned. "Cold getting to you?"

"Uh, yeah," you lied. "Must be the cold."

You heard someone clear their throat in front of you two.

"Are you two coming or not?" Chris asked coming back over to us.

Josh patted Chris roughly on the back, "Sorry bro, just getting to know the new girl."

Chris pushed his glasses back in place, "Yeah, yeah, you can get to know each other later, bro. Right now we need a way in."

"Roger that, Cochise," Josh smirked, saluting Chris. 

The three of you crossed around to the back of the cabin where a few windows were. Chris and Josh managed to move a storage bin beneath one of the windows while you stood shivering in the snow. Your nose was beginning to run and you wondered how Josh could stand his sleeves being rolled up. Chris climbed on top the bin, almost toppling over backwards, but managed to keep his balance. He pried the window open and dove in, hitting the floor with a  thunk.

"You alright?" You called jogging over to the window. You climbed on top the bin with Josh, looking down into the basement. 

"Yeah," Chris grunted, "I'm alright. Should have paid more attention in climbing class."

"Climbing class?" You whispered to yourself in confusion.

"You mean gym?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, that," Chris murmured, staggering up to his feet. "You know with the rope."

The light above Chris's head, burst causing you to jump, almost slipping off the top of the bin. Josh snatched you by the waist pulling you back. "Watch it," he warned. "You okay?"

"Yeah," you nodd. "Thanks."

"Did I do that?" Chris asked.

"Nah, I don't think so. Here, use this," Josh answered, tossing Chris a lighter.

Chris flicked the lighter on. "You coming (Y/N)?"

You hesitated, debating to climb through the window or not. To be honest, the basement freaked you out. It was dark and cluttered and you didn't know if you felt comfortable enough wandering around in the dark with only a lighter.

"You guys, I got an idea," Josh spoke up. "I have some  deodorant  in my bathroom upstairs. You two mind wandering around in the dark a bit to find it?"

"What's  deodorant  going to help with?" You aske dumbfounded.

"It's spray on," Josh answered.

"Flamethrower," Chris said excitedly.

You looked between the two, still completely lost in the conversation.

"We can use it on the locks, boom, no more frozen doors." Josh smiled. "So you two got this right? I gotta go sort some things out."

You didn't even get the chance to answer before Josh was helping you through the window. He held to your shoulder and arm as you stuck your legs into the window, flinging them around until you hit a table. You slid down to sit on the table and hopped off to the ground. Shaking the snow from your clothes you glanced back to thank Josh, but he was already gone.


	4. Masked Man

You wiped away your tears as you followed Chris back to the front door. You couldn't stop laughing after the scream Chris let out in the bathroom. "You should have seen your face!" You barked. "Priceless!"

"H-hey, it startled me alright!" Chris defended.

"What'd you think it would do? Eat you?" You laughed holding your sides, remembering the "wild beast" that jumped out of the cupboard.

"Just," Chris stammered, "just drop it alright, don't say anything to Ashley."

"Ohh," you stopped laughing, a mischievous grin spreading over your face. "You still haven't confessed your feelings to Ashley?"

"Hey, cut it out," Chris said as you two walked down the steps.

"Chris, seriously, just go for it," you insisted. "I may not have known you for a really long time, but in the time we have, you've talked an awful lot about this girl."

"No I haven't," Chris evaded.

"Chris," you sighed, "Ashley is adorable and I can tell by the way she looked at you when you got here that she's totally into you!"

"Maybe," Chris sighed. "Well, what about Josh?"

You raised a brow, "What about him?"

"Sam's not the best at keeping secrets," Chris smiled, turning the tables on you. 

Oh no.

"Oh, he's so handsome," Chris said, trying his best to imitate you, "his eyes are so dreamy."

"Hey, I didn't say that," You snapped.

"Maybe I added the last part," Chris said, "but you were gawking awful hard when we arrived."

"I was not!" You yelled a bit too loud.

"Easy now," Chris said holding his hands up. "I won't tell about your little crush alright?"

"I don't have a crush on him," You grunt . "I don't even know him ."

"You know enough," Chris argued. "He's just as Sam says. He's a good guy. A bit pushy sometimes, but he'll always have your back. I mean, from what I've heard, he thinks your cute."

"Woah, woah, woah," you said shaking your head. You grab Chris by the arm, stopping him. "What do you mean he thinks I'm cute? When the hell have you two talked alone since we got here?"

Chris rubbed his neck, clearly hiding something. "Sam...Sam may or may not have sent a picture of you to Josh a few weeks back."

A bit too shocked for words, you fumbled around trying to find the right ones. "Why would Sam send him my picture?"

Chris seemed hesitant.

"Chris, tell me," you said narrowing your eyes at him.

"Look, don't say I said anything alright?" Chris said giving up. He was always easy to crack. He was worse at secrets than Sam. "After you told Sam you thought Josh was attractive, she may have sent your photo to him to see if the feeling was mutual and maybe Sam is trying to play a bit of match maker on this trip alright?"

So that's why Sam had been so persistent on getting you up to the mountain, but why would she care about getting Josh and you together? Chris seemed to read the confusion on your face after a few minutes of silence.

"Hey, you know what Josh has been through, maybe Sam thought starting a new friendship or relationship of some sort would help him cope." Chris explained. "I mean, he is a good guy and your both good friends of mine. I don't see how getting to know each other could hurt anything."

"You guys really are something," you huffed, walking passed Chris and towards the front door.

Chris picked up the pace to catch up. "Let's not tell Sam about this, alright?"

Nodding you replied, "Yeah, now, just get the door open alright?"

Chris moved around you to door and peeked through the window. Before anyone saw he slid to the side of the door and began to make ghost noises. You rolled your eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

You could hear Ashley through the door yelling, "Hurry up, we're freezing our buns off!"

Quickly Chris used his makeshift flamethrower to dethaw the lock and open the door for the others. He shook his hand at the hot door knob.

"Finally, it's nice to be inside, even though it is still cold." Ashley said waltzing in.

The others filed in after her.  Josh was behind Sam and the two of you  caught eyes  for a brief moment. You quickly looked away. What all had Sam told him? If you hadn't been nervous before, now you were really nervous. I mean, sure Josh was good looking and seemed charming, but you still felt a bit hurt Sam would try to set you up behind your back. You took a seat on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"What's up party people!" Came a voice from behind you. Checking over your shoulder you saw Jessica and a dark haired male walk in.

"Mike !" Josh exclaimed. "Good to see you man, make yourself at home."

"Yeah, make yourself comfortable, take whatever you want," Matt snapped.

"Woah," you whispered under your breath. 

"Do we have a problem?" Mike asked strolling over to Matt, his arms held out.

"Yeah, we do actually," Matt sneered. "I saw you and  Em ."

Em? You glanced around the room. You hadn't met anyone by that name yet, but it did sound familiar. You were sure Sam must have mentioned her before. The tension was growing, and you started to block out the rest of the conversation. Standing up you approached Josh who was squatted in front of the fireplace. "Hey," you said tapping Josh on the shoulder, "do you mind showing me where the kitchen is? I'm a bit thirsty."

"I can help you with that," Josh replied playfully. "Follow me."

The two of you walked out of the room and you breathed a sigh of relief. There had been a lot of bickering since you arrived and you hoped the rest of the weekend wouldn't be the same way. 

"Sorry about that," Josh apologized . "Seems everyone is a bit tense today. Not that I blame them."

"It's fine," you assured, tucking your hair behind your ears. "I'm sure everyo ne will cool their heads off in time,  especially  with a few drinks in them."

"Now you're talking," Josh laughed rummaging through the fridge. "Anything particular you want to drink?"

"Just soda or something for now," You answered. "Booze will come later."

"Yeah, too early to get drunk," He smiled pulling a can of coke out of the fridge and sliding it across the counter to you. 

"Thank you," you said popping the tab open.  You sipped on your drink the silence. You sat at the bar and Josh was leaning on his forearms across from you, intently staring. You could almost see the wheels in his head turning, trying to figure you out, thinking too far into things. At that moment you wished you could read minds. "So, you don't get lonely up here?"

"Sometimes I guess, though I'm hardly up here anymore." Josh's mouth went a bit slack, his expression shifting for a second. "I remember spending Christmas up here. Mom, dad, my...my sisters. We would all cook breakfast together, have  snow ball  fights, it was...it was great."

You uncomfortably shifted in your seat . Maybe you shouldn't have brought it up. You felt like you had to tip toe  around things, making sure not to step on any emotional land mines. Smiling thoughtfully you instinctively reached across the table and laid your hand on top of Josh's, "It sounds like your  Christmas celebrations kick mine's ass ."

That got a small smile out of Josh. "We should probably join the other's, they might have already killed each other," he said with a huff.

"Yeah, can't have that happening," you smiled pulling your hand back.

The two of you walked back into a disast rous  argument. You weren't completely sure what was going on, but Josh yelled for them to stop. He  suggested Mike and Jessica go to another cabin that was  not too far away to get some space. Josh handed them the keys and the two of them waltz  off together. Josh was shaking  his head in disapproval and Emily scoffed. You sensed another argument coming along when Emily began to pick a fight with Matt over a lost bag. Quietly, you saunte red off to check out some of the cabin.

You  climbed the steps the second floor and began to scour around in search of anything interesting. Strolling by a shelf you notice a picture of Josh with his sisters. Josh had his arms wrapped around them, all three smiling like they were having a blast. You picked up the photo and inspected it for a closer look before putting it back. Continue to sip on your drink you lazily check out the area. On the other side of the walkway was a door cracked open. Of course your curio sity  got to you. How could you not  pry  a little bit? You tried to be as quiet as possible as you slipped into the room. It was pretty dark, the sheets on the bed a mess. It must have been Josh's room if no one else had been staying here. Walking past the mirror on top the dresser you take a moment to check yourself out. Making sure your hair is in place, your clothes aren't too wrinkled. Catching yourself, you shake your head, what did it matter if your hair was a bit knotted or your shirt was a bit out of place? Swiveling around back towards the door you jump so hard you slam your hip into the dresser.

Josh is standing in the doorway , leaning against the frame, Josh smiled,  "You know there's mirrors in the bathrooms?"

Hissing in pain you grab your hip and automatically start apologizing , "Sorry, I shouldn't be in here!" 

Pushing himself off the door frame, Josh strolled over to you, "It's all good new girl."

"Really, I'm sorry." You pushed.

"It's all good." Josh rested his hands on his hips, clearly amused. " I understand you wanna  look good for me right?"

"W-what?" You stammered. "No!"

Josh laughed but seemed a bit hurt by  your quick reply. "I'm kidding (Y/N). Besides, you look great. Don't worry so much."

You averted your eyes to the ground, unable to look him in the face without turning as red as a beet. "So, what exactly has Sam told you about me?  Or what you're willing to share?"  Chris's reveal had made you too curious for your own good.

Josh moved over to his bed, flopping down on the corner. He patted the spot next to him, coaxing you to sit with him. You shuffled over to the bed and perched yourself on the bed, leaving a good distance between the two of you. "I lied to you before," he spoke.

"About?" You asked, cocking your head.

"Sam didn't tell me any embarrassing stories," Josh smiled, resting his elbows on his knees, "but she might have been pushing for me to get to know you more. I think we've been setup."

Swallowing hard, you looked away. "Yeah, I get that vibe too," you answered, trying to keep Chris's name out of the situation. "So, nothing bad was said huh? That's a relief."

The corners of Josh's lips turned up , "Nah, nothing like that. Only that you were really sweet and a bit clumsy."

You internally  sighed . "Good, I don't have to yell at her."

"Sam's a good girl," Josh said with fondness. "I don't think she'd hurt a fly. If you're cool in Sam's book, then you're cool in mine. But about us being setup thing  betw -"

"Josh!" Sam called, pushing the bedroom door open. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the two of you. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to  interrupt ," she smiled raising her brows at you.

"You're not," You assured, your hands still sweaty.

"Well," Sam started, "the hot water isn't working. Can't exactly bathe without hot water."

"The boiler is down in the basement," Josh said. "We just have to start it up."

"In the basement?" Sam wearily asked.

"I got it," Josh reassured her. "(Y/N), wanna join me?"

You looked back and forth between Sam and Josh. Sam gave you a look that said she would berate you if you said no to him. "Sure," you agreed, not really wanting to be back down in the basement.

The two of you exited the bedroom and descended the staircase to the first floor where Ashley and Chris stood chatting with each other. "Yo, Cochise," Josh called. "Do me a favor."

"And what would that be?" Chris asked.

"Take Ashley and go look for the spirit board," Josh answered.

"What? Why?" Chris pondered.

"Oh come on Chris," Ashley said already walking off. "It'll be fun, like a scavenger hunt."

"Um, sure," Chris said giving Josh an unsure glance.

"See what I did there?" Josh grinned triumphantly, walking off towards a table against the wall. "Giving them a job together."  Josh pulled a draw open and pulled out a flash light.

"How long have those two liked each other?" You asked following Josh down into the basement.

"Watch your step," Josh called over his shoulder. "Those two have liked each other for years. Chris moves at a  snail's  pace. By time he tells her his feelings he'll be an old man."

"Poor guy," you whisper mostly to yourself. "He must be really nervous."

"I swear those two just need something to bond over," Josh said stopping in front of the large boiler. You had no idea what you were looking at and hoped he didn't ask for too much of your help.

Thankfully, besides holding the flashlight and pressing a few buttons, it didn't take too much of your help to get the boiler up and running.

"Awesome!" Josh cheered raising his hand for a high five.

You managed to high five him back without completely missing his hand. "We make a good team," you laughed.

Josh seemed awfully close to you in the massive basement. You were so still you weren't sure if you were breathing. The two of you stood in silence locked in some strange staring contest. You swore he was getting closer, but you couldn't be sure. 

The two of you snapped out of it when the strange noise started. "What is that?" You asked flashing the light down the hallway.

"Nothing good," Josh jested, his fingers crawling up your arm.

You shivered, "Stop that."

He laughed, "Come on, I'm just...I'm just "joshing" you."

You rolled your eyes but couldn't help but laugh. That is until the sound started again. "We should check it out," you suggested.

"Why?" Josh said, seeming a bit worried.

"I don’t know," you replied. "It could be a pipe or something. That can't be good."

Together the two of you walked down the hallway. You find yourself pushed up against Josh, holding onto his arm tightly. The flashlight bobbed in your unsteady hand. Nearing the end of the hallway you jumped back with a scream, almost dropping the flashlight. A masked man jumped out of you  and began to chase the two of your down the passage.  Josh grabbed  a hold of your hand yanking you behind  him. "Come on ( Y/N)!" He screamed.

"I'm trying!" You yell back, your heart in your throat, your adrenaline pumping. You took  the stairs two at a time. Wingling the doorknob it refused to budge. "It's locked!" Josh had a protective hand covering your back as you fiddled with the door, pushing against it roughly, hoping it would open. The masked man started to climb the stairs and you let out a blood  curdling  scream as you pressed yourself up against the door, covering your face with your hands.


	5. Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes! I hope you guys are still enjoying the story!

Feeling light headed you slid down to the floor, your back against the door. Chris was too busy laughing as he threw the hood of his disguise back. "Boom! You just got monked!" He laughed. Josh squatted down next to you placing a concerned hand on your shoulder.

Clutching your chest you started to yell, "Screw you Chris! That's not funny!"

"Aw, come on," he smiled walking up the rest of the steps. "It was just a prank." 

"You alright?" Josh asked, his voice low.  

Swallowing hard you nodded. With the help of Josh, you got back on your feet. "Why would you do that Chris?"

"There's all the cool old movie crap down here, what, was I not supposed to take advantage of it?" He said throwing his arms out.  

You punched him pretty hard on the shoulder, "Jerk."

The three of you walked out of the basement, you were still a bit peeved.  

"What in God's name are you wearing?" Ashley laughed walking over to Chris.

"I've found my true calling," Chris laughed bowing his head with his hands together in a prayer.

"Please tell me you're going to take a vow of silence?" Ashley said copying his prayer hands.

Chris started moving his mouth with no words coming out, causing Ashley to laugh.

"Well, did you at least find the thingy?" Ashley asked.

"Boi-oi-oi-ing" Chris said producing the ouija board from beneath his monk attire. "Here's our one way ticket to the spirit world."

"Are we really doing this?" You asked a bit skeptical.

"Hey is the hot water fixed?" Sam called from the top of the steps.

"Yeah, you're all set!" Josh yelled back with a thumbs up.

"You don't want to join us?" Ashley asked.

"Uh, no, I see a hot bath in my crystal ball," Sam answered. "Just watch out for that Josh, he's a schemer."

The four of your gathered around a table setting the ouija board in the middle of the table. Candles were lit and you all took your seats. You sat across from Ashley and between Chris and Josh. When the three of them placed their hands on the board you started to feel apprehensive. You weren't one to mess with the spirit world.  "Are you going to join?" Josh asked, hope in his voice.

"I-I don't know," you answered your voice cracking.

"Aw, is poor (Y/N) scared of some ghosts?" Chris laughed.

Gritting your teeth and taking a deep breath you set your finger on the triangle. "Let's just get this over with."

As the séance started Ashley was the one to ask all the questions. You knew as much about the prank as Sam had told you so it wasn't impossible to keep up with what was happening during the conversation. The board said you were contacting Hannah and that’s when Ashley began to apologize over and over. Chris was trying to calm her down while Josh seemed distraught.  

"Should we stop?" You suggested.

"No, let's keep going," Josh said.

It continued on until the triangle flew off the board. You jumped to your feet knocking your chair over. "What the fuck was that?" Breathing heavily you rubbed a hand through your hair. "This isn't funny, if this is some kind of joke..."

Josh stood up walking away from the table. "You know what? No, this is bullshit. This isn't real-"

"Josh, I don't know what's going on!" Ashley panicked.

"Listen, I don't know," Josh seemed out of breath, "I don't know if you think messing with me is somehow going to help me deal with my grief or whatever, but this is not cool.

"No, Josh, you wanted to use the spirit board," Ashley said.

"Hey calm down, it's not Ashley's fault," Chris defended.

"I don't need this right now okay? You guys' are full of it!" Josh yelled stomping off down the hallway.

"Should we go after him?" Ashley asked.

"Ah man. I mean, he'll be okay. Let's just give him some time." Chris assured her.

"I don't know if he should be alone," you chimed in. "I'm going to go check on him. If you guys really weren't fooling around, I suggest you check the Library then." You rushed off down the steps after Josh. You searched everywhere with no success. As you were about to give up on your search you caught a glimmer of Josh's shirt walking into the kitchen. You ran after him calling out his name, "Josh!"

Swinging open the door to the kitchen you caught him walking away. "Josh, wait up!" Jogging up to him you grabbed his shirt. "Please, just wait."

Turning around, Josh didn't meet your eyes. "What do you want?"

"Look, I don't know what happened back there, but I don't think they would mess with you like that alright?" You said, trying to do damage control on the situation. "Can we just sit for a minute and talk?"

Josh looked conflicted, almost like he had somewhere else he wanted to be. He glanced behind him before giving you his undivided attention. "Sure, I guess we can talk."

Smiling you grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him over to the stools at the counter. The two of you took your seats and a silence like no other descended upon the two of you. You'd said you had wanted to talk, but honestly, you weren't sure of where to begin or how to comfort Josh.

"(Y/N)," Josh started. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" You asked. "For what?"

There was a hesitation, like he was about to say something, but changed his mind. "This....this trip hasn't been the best and...I don't know."

Placing your hand over his you quietly hush him, "No, no, no. It's fine, it's all going to be okay. I'm sure things will get better, right?"

Josh didn't seem so sure and there was a long pause before he replied, "Yeah, I guess it will."

"How about the two of us take a break and watch a movie together or something? We might not have power, but I have my tablet with me. It has some good movies on it. We can take a breather from everyone," you suggested squeezing his hand.

Josh's eyes glanced beside the two of you. Following his gaze you noticed the clock he was staring at.  "I don't know."

"One movie," you pushed.

He seemed conflicted. His mouth was going slack again and his eyes seemed to glaze over like he was back to that same place he was before. Like he wasn't completely there. His mind was wondering somewhere else.

"I'll even let you pick," you said trying again.

Josh seemed to be breaking down, "My pick?"

"Yup," you smiled. "Any movie you'd like, and I have a ton."

He nodded, slightly smiling. "Alright, one movie."

Josh led you up the stairs back into his bedroom after you grabbed your bag from the first floor. Throwing your bag onto the bed you rummaged through it until you found your tablet. You switched it on seeing that it was, thankfully, fully charged. "Okay Captain, choose away!" You said handing over the tablet to Josh. He took the tablet and rounded the bed, plopping down on the plush mattress. He stretched out over the bed propping his head on a pillow and began scrolling through the movies. You curled up on the other side of the bed, trying to get a view of the screen without getting too close to Josh. He seemed to notice you craning your neck. Leaning in your direction so you had a better view, he pressed his shoulder up against yours. "Any ideas on what you want to watch?"

Josh scrolled down another page, "You seem to like horror films."

You shrugged, "I guess I do. I always get scared, but I guess I like the adrenaline of it all."

Josh smiled, "Seems we do have a lot in common."

You smiled as he picked out Scream to watch. Pressing play he shuffled closer to you and you did the same, almost curling up into his side. Through the first few minutes of the movie the two of you stayed in your places, but then Josh sat up readjusting himself and wrapping an arm around your shoulders. You felt your face warming up when you relaxed your head against his chest, feeling the warmth radiating off of him and the beating of his heart against your ear. You timidly wrapped your arm around Josh's torso, resting your hand on his side. You were a bundle of nerves in Josh's grip, so much so that it was impossible for you to concentrate on the movie.  

"I have to say," Josh started, his voice causing vibrations against your cheek, "I'm glad Sammy brought you along."

You grinned into his shirt, "Me too. To be honest, I was really nervous to meet you."

Josh squeezed your shoulders in response. Peering up at his face, the two of you were so close you could feel his shallow breath on your skin. "There's no need to nervous," he hushed in a low tone, inching closer to your face.  

"Maybe, you're right," you mumbled, almost inaudibly as you inched closer. "Remind me to thank Sam later."

Josh's eyes flickered to your mouth as he ran a hand behind your head, holding softly to the nape of your neck. Closing your eyes his lips collided with yours in a sweet kiss. He hummed into the kiss, wrapping an arm around your back to pull you closer. You held tightly to his shoulder, tightening your grip when you two parted for air. Resting his forehead against yours he ran his thumb across your cheek. "Wow," he smirked.

You bit your lip, wanting to kiss him again, but something was distracting him. His eyes weren't meeting yours, they were searching somewhere past you. His smile was quickly fading as he looked back at you. "I'll be right back, alright?" He said, a slight urgency in his voice. "Just stay here, I won't be too long."

"What?" You asked in confusion as Josh dropped his hand from your face. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to check up on something," he stated not meeting your gaze as he pulled himself off of the bed.

Hesitantly you nodded, "Sure, I'll just...I'll just wait here."

He smiled rushing back over to you and leaning over the bed to kiss you on the lips one last time before sliding out the bedroom door. "I'll be back," he called out shutting the door.

You relaxed back onto the bed. Though you were confused, you couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Smiling to yourself like an idiot you shake off the feeling you were getting and picked up the tablet. Josh wouldn't mind you watching the rest without him. Clicking play, you turned down the volume a bit and settled into the bed.

Ten minutes later you started to wonder where Josh had wondered off to and you got to your feet, placing the tablet on the nightstand. You notice the draw of the night stand is ajar. Glancing at the door you bite your lip, debating to snoop around. When you hear no footsteps you pull the draw open. Inside is a bottle of pills. Pulling out the container you start to examine it. You lightly shake the bottle noticing there is quite a few pills still left inside. The label read Phenelzine. You recognized it as a type of antidepressant. Having dealt with depression a few years back, you knew a lot of the different types of pills.  

A scream echoed through the house causing you to drop the pills on the floor. You bolted to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. You slammed your shoulder against the door with no avail. Thinking quickly you ran into the bathroom attached to Josh's bedroom. Inside you started to rummage through the draws, looking for anything to pick the lock with. Finding a bobby pin you rush back to the door and kneel down in front of it. Thankfully, you'd picked up quite a lot of useful tips from your childhood friend who always seemed to be getting in trouble.  

When the lock finally clicked, you swung the door open and took off running as fast as you could. You weren't one to run towards danger, but your friends could be in trouble. Rushing down the stairs you skid to a stop at the base. A pair of legs jutted out from the doorway to the kitchen. Covering your mouth with a shaky hand you approached the body.


	6. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, the next will one be longer :D I hope you guys are still enjoying!

 

Shaking Chris's unconscious body, he began to stir, "Chris come on, you gotta get up!"

Grunting, Chris sat up holding his head in his hands. He had a large swollen bruise spreading across his forehead. "Uh...where's Ashley?"

"I don't know," you answered moving Chris's hand away to check out the bruise. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine, but someone attacked us," Chris explained. "We heard Josh screaming in the kitchen, so Ashley and I went to find him, but some psycho jumped out and attacked us."

Your blood ran cold and you could feel sweat beading on your forehead. "Did he take them?"

"Must have," Chris growled, hoisting himself up on wobbly legs. "We have to find them."

The two of you check around the house, but when you see the front door cracked open you  head for the door.

"This can't be good," Chris said.

You looked back to see Chris  holding a pouch with Ash embroidered onto it. "Not good," you whispered. "Let's hurry."

Chris followed you out the door and that's when the two of you noticed the footprints in the snow. Chris led the way with the flashlight while you stuck to his side like glue.  Your feet sank deep into the snow as you struggled to keep up with Chris's frantic pace.  He called out for Ashley, yelling her name into the wind. 

You thought you hear the sound of a voice. Grabbing hold of Chris's arm you shush him. "Do you hear that?" You asked.

"Hear what?" Chris said flicking the flashlight around the two of you.

You take off, dragging Chris along until finally he hears the voice too. It was Ashley calling out for him. You both strode up the slight hill to the shed. Ashley's voice was becoming louder the closer you got. Barging into the shed you cringed at the contents. Hooks dangled from the ceiling, it was a an accident waiting to happen.

"Chris, please, Chris!" Ashley's hoarse voice yelled. "Please help me!"

"Ashley!" Chris screamed.

"Chris are you there?" Ashley called.

You let out a smark shriek when the lights came on. There was a fenced area with a lever placed in the center. You approached the gate area, your eyes wide in horror. Inside were Ashley and Josh, hanging from their wrists. A set of tracks leading to both of them.  "Josh!" You screamed. "Oh God, oh God, oh God. Josh wake up! "

Frozen in fear, a voice came on over the speakers. "Hello, and thank you all for joining me. Tonight we're going to conduct a little experiment. Now for this experiment we'll need the cooperation of our two test subjects...Joshua and Ashley."

"What is this?" Chris yelled.

You were hyperventilating, you ran toward the door in the fence and started yanking on it, but i t wouldn't budge, even with the help of Chris . 

"But we're going to need one more brave participant to help decide, which subject will live and which will die. It's all very simple, you will find a lever placed directly in front of you. All you have to do, is choose who you will save."

When the sound of the saw blade started you started violently yanking on the door, using your legs as leverage to try  to pry it open. Chris was shaking his head in complete shock. Ashley and Josh were begging for their lives. You didn't bother talking to them, you weren't going to choose, you were going to save them both. Back tracking a little more into the shed you started looking for anything you could use to open the door. You shuffled through the draws and countertops, dropping things on the floor in desperation. They were all screaming behind you. You couldn't let them down. Something caught your eye and you dove for it. Snatching the giant clippers off the ground you turned back to the fenced area. 

"I won't let you die Ashley!" Chris yelled as he moved the lever to save Ashley .

"No! Chris don't!" You screamed, bolting over to Chris and pushing him out of the way. "What have you done!" 

"I-I don't know," Chris  stuttered gripping at his head. "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The lever won't budge, you can't place it back to the center and even if you did, you weren't sure that would stop it anyway.  With no sure fire  way to stop the saw blade from killing Josh, you run back to the door and wrap the blade of the clippers around a section of the fence, trying to create a way in .  Sweat beads on your forehead and runs down the back of your neck as you cut through a few links. You can hear Chris behind you screaming that he didn't mean to, that he was sorry.

With a chunk of the gate gone you tried  to squeeze your way through, cutting your arm and cheek on the sharp edges. The hole wasn't big enough, you couldn't get through, there was no way you would make it in time.  "No, no, no, no!" You screamed as the saw blade drew closer to Josh. "No! Don't do this!"

When the blade came into contact with Josh, you pulled yourself back out of the door. You couldn't bear to watch it, you covered your ears as he screamed for mercy. When the screaming stopped, the door swung open and you fell to your knees. You couldn't look at the scene. Chris ran past you through the door, but you just stayed on the ground, too broken to stand. Everything was muffled and your vision didn't seem as clear. You started to worry you were going to faint.

You pulled yourself together when Chris yanked on your arm, hoisting you to your feet. "We have to go, we have to get out of here," Chris ordered, tears streaking his red cheeks. You didn't say a word, you didn't turn around, you just followed. Even though you wanted to tell yourself you could have saved Josh, you knew deep down there had been no chance. But there was one thing you were sure of. You were going to find the killer and you were going to get your revenge.


	7. Reveal

Folding your arms over yourself for heat, you slowly closed the gap between you and the others. Chris and Ashley were trying to explain what had happened to Matt and the girl you know knew as Emily. You didn't bother saying a word, there was nothing to say. Josh was dead and all because you weren't fast enough. Maybe, if you'd ran a little faster or looked harder for the clippers, Josh could still be here. Emily and Matt told you, Chris, and Ashley to head back to the lodge while they went to find help. You walked around them, already heading back to the lodge to find Sam, not waiting for their answers. You pulled the hood of your jacked up over your head to try to block the wind from hurting your ears.  
The trek was silent for the most part, besides a few sniffles escaping Ashley as she tried to keep herself from crying. When you saw the lodge come into view you took off, running as fast as you could. Bursting through the door you started yelling, "Sam! Same where are you?" You walked to the center of the room, listening to the silence of the house.  
When Ashley and Chris caught up the three of you branched off in search of her, yelling her name. You walked into the bathroom and saw a tub full of water, but no Sam. "Sam? Where are you?" You called out, your throat sore from the breathing in the frigid air. Jogging down the stairs you met back up with Chris and Ashley. "Anything?" You asked.  
"She wasn't up there?" Ashley asked you.  
"No, not that I found," you replied.  
"I couldn't find her either," Chris answered.  
"Lets check the basement," you suggested. "Together."  
Nodding in agreement the three of you moved around the house as a unit, keeping close to each other. Ashley kept thanking Chris for saving her life and you could tell it was clearly upsetting Chris. "Ashley," you said. "Just...just stop okay? He doesn't want to think about that right now."  
"I know, but," Ashley cried out. "Chris I know you and Josh were close and-"  
"Ashley," Chris sighed. "Let's just find Sam."  
"But I mean," Ashley started again.  
You whipped around to face her, already aggravated. "Ashley, stop it. Just stop it, okay? I don't want to hear about it, Chris doesn't want to hear about, no one does. I'm glad your thankful, but Josh is dead and Sam is missing. We have other things to worry about right now, alright?"  
Ashley was stumbling for words, but you just turned around and kept searching. You knew you shouldn't be angry with Ashley, but you just didn't want to hear about what had just happened. There was no point in thinking about it.  
"Hey, guys," you announced, squatting down to shards of ceramic. "What is this?"  
"Looks like a vase," Chris concluded.  
You dropped the shard and noticed a door open across the movie theater room. When the three of you crossed the frame of the door, it slammed, almost hitting you in the backside.  
Ashley let out a shriek, "What the heck!"  
Down the hall another door opened, like it was leading you into another room. Ashley went first with Chris following her. She stumbled back knocking into Chris. You dodged out of the way as Chris almost collided with you. "What's wrong?" You asked.  
"Did you see that?" Ashley said, her voice shaking.  
"What did you see?" You asked.  
"I don't know," Ashley replied. "Like, like a see through shape, like a ghost!"  
"A ghost?" Chris groaned. "Ash, you're just stressed out. Your brain is just trying to trick you."  
"No you don't understand!" Ashley argued. "I saw a ghost! I know it!"  
You switched your weight onto your other foot. "Doors have opened on their own Chris, I'm not sure we should be doubting her."  
Like on queue, another door opened across from the three of you. Chris looked at you, like you'd been the one to open the door. You shrugged in response, "The ghost must like me I suppose."  
Chris shook his head and all of you went through the opened door leading down into the basement. You started to hear the sound of a music box as you descended the staircase. Loud bangs made you jump in fear. You whipped around and a rocking horse was swinging back and forth.  
"What the hell is going on!" Ashley screamed.  
You turned around back towards the way you came, just to see a figure walk across the hallway. You and Ashley shrieked at the same time.  
"Chris!" Ashley yelled trying to get him to look at the figure. "Behind you!"  
"What, what, what?" He asked shining his flashlight down the hall, but it was too late, the figure had moved on.  
"You were looking at your phone you dip! What are you tweeting?" Ashley groaned. "Hastag there's a freaking ghost after us!"  
"You both need to just calm down," Chris sighed. "There is no such thing as ghosts."  
"I know what I saw," you growled.  
Chris jumped as a picture flew off the wall. A scream echoed through the room and the figure walked by a different hall. This time, Chris saw it.  
"See!" Ashley shrieked her voice rising in panic. "Maybe, maybe, it's showing us the way?"  
You rolled your eyes so hard you thought you'd pass out. "Yeah, go right ahead Ash. I'm not following now damn ghost."  
Chris and Ashley both headed off in the direction of the ghost, leaving you in the darkness. You didn't want to be alone, but you sure as hell weren't following a ghost. Instead you explored the area a bit more looking for some clues as to what was going on. Stumbling over something on the ground you tripped, catching yourself on a table. When you pulled yourself up, you were face with what looked like a doll house. Inside were small dolls all set up, one with a camera. "What the hell is this," you whispered to yourself.  
"What is what?"  
You jumped so hard when Chris called out that you knocked some things off the table in panic. "Don't do that!" You sneered.  
"Sorry," Chris said lifting his hand off your shoulder. "I-I didn't mean too."  
"We found something," Ashley said, holding up a key.  
"A key to what?" You asked.  
"We don't know," Chris shrugged.  
You turned back to the doll house, "You guys have to see this."  
The two of them peeked inside. "Look," said Ashley, pointing to the top of the dollhouse. "There's a keyhole."  
Placing the key in the lock, it’s a perfect match. She pulls the doors open to reveal the whole eerie setup. "Woah, woah, woah," Chris said, "What is going on here?"  
"It's like-" Ashley cringed.  
"Like what?" You asked.  
"It's not like, it's us," Chris answered.  
"What do you mean that's you?" You asked shaking your head.  
"Last year, that's us waiting to prank Hannah," Chris sighed.  
"That's exactly where Matt was, and Emily, and Jessica," Ashley sobbed. "It's so accurate."  
"Someone is messing with us," Chris growled.  
"Or something!" Ashley quipped.  
You let out a scream when the dolls eyes popped open and the top of the dollhouse flipped up. Inside was a diary. Ashley began to read Hannah's diary and you couldn't pay attention. You were too busy keeping an eye on the room, making sure the three of you would not be attacked from behind. A noise echoes through the basement.  
"What was that?" You whispered.  
"It came from down there," Chris whispered back.  
Walking to the door, Ashley twisted the door knob and started to walk in, but the figure suddenly appeared, scaring her. She flew back out of the door and Chris ran in, the door slamming behind him. I ran to the door, opening it back open. Chris was standing there, thankfully unscaved.  
"You saw that right?" Ashley snapped.  
"I-I saw...something," Chris answered.  
The three of you started to explore the room, finding a few things like a camera and a book about light bulbs, when you found a weird hallway that did not look like the others, you all stuck together and investigated the area. It was dark and cold, and you really wanted out of there, but you knew you had to find Sam. Ashley was especially freaked out, and Chris tried to calm her. Walking down deeper into the area, you all came across a room filled with blood and hooks and worst of all, a pig's carcass. You held a hand over your mouth trying not to vomit.  
"You guys'," Ashley called. "I found something!"  
You walked into another room where Ashley stood in front of a projector. "What is that?"  
"I-I don't know," she answered flicking the ON switch.  
When the film began to play Ashley gasped. "Oh God...it's from last year...the stupid prank."  
"This," Chris stuttered, "this is a little uncomfortable."  
When Hannah showed up on the film Ashley looked away, "I can't, I can't watch this."  
You didn't want to watch anymore. You didn't know Hannah or Beth, you'd never had the chance to meet them, but friends would never play pranks like that on each other. "Let's keep going," you suggested, already walking out of the room. This wasn't helping, lingering on what happened wasn't going to help you all find Sam.  
There was a metal door not too far from the room. You tried to open it, but you barely got it open before it slammed shut again. "Chris, a little help here?"  
Chris waltzed over and began pulling on the door with you, "Go ahead," he grunted leaning his body against the door to keep it open. You slid in the door. "Come on Ashley, I can't hold it much longer."  
Ashley slipped in next and the door slammed behind Chris. It was all beginning to look the same to you, the hallways were all similar with debris littered everywhere. Ashley led you through a door and you stopped dead in your tracks. Someone was sitting in a chair across the room. You took slow, cautious steps towards the figure, "Hello?" You called. There was no reply, but you grabbed the back of the chair and swung it around, jumping back. "Oh my God, Sam!"  
"It's not Sam," Chris assured you.  
"How do you know?" Ashley panicked.  
"Look, it's a dummy," Chris replied.  
"But," you swallowed, "why is it wearing Sam's clothes?"  
"I don't know," Chris answered, just as confused as you were.  
"Who is messing with us?" Ashley asked, her voice getting high with panic. "Why would someone do this!"  
"Ash, you gotta calm down," you said. You placed a caring hand on Ashley's shoulder, "We just have to keep looking for Sam alright? I'm scared too, but we can't let Sam down. We can't leave a friend behind."  
That's when you saw the face in the shadows, creeping closer to Chris. You gasped pointing to the shadows, but it was too late. Chris was snatched from behind and you started screaming, backing away from the figure. Chris dropped to the floor and the killer stood in front of you and Ashley who was scrambling for the flashlight. "Stay back!" You screamed, holding up your fists, your only defense. Ashley whipped out the scissors she had found before and pounced on the killer stabbing him in the shoulder. You pulled her back to safety, closer to your side.  
"No, no, no, no," said the Killer in his disjointed voice. "Live and learn!"  
"What?" Ashley croaked.  
"Live and learn," growled the Killer approaching the both of you. Your reflexes were too slow and the Killer punched Ashley dead in the face, dropping her to floor instantly. Shuffling back, you tried to find an escape, but the Killer reached out, snatching by the arm. You thrashed about, trying to wiggle free from his grasp, but he kept tugging you along, pulling you down the hallway.  
"Let go of me!" You screamed hitting him anywhere you could. "Let go! Get away from me!"  
The Killer swung open a door and dragged you inside. He tried to keep you in there as he backed away, but you weren't going to let him. You grabbed at his overalls, hoping the adrenaline in your veins would give you the strength you need to hurt him. To kill him, just like he had killed Josh.  
"You're going to pay!" You screeched, trying to grab at his face.  
He snatched you by the wrists, "Stop!"  
You dove for his face, trying to snatch the mask away from his face. You caught your finger around it and it slipped out of place a bit. The Killer had one hand on you trying to keep you back and the other on his mask, trying to keep it in place. You ducked and he lost his grip on you. Pulling your fist back you rammed it into the side of his face. You had more power than you thought. He staggered to the side a bit disoriented.  
"I'm going to kill you!" You screamed, your voice cracking in rage. Catching him off guard you managed to wrap your hand around the mask and yank it free from the killer's face.  
The Killer scrambled for his mask on the floor, trying to hide his face, but you already knew. You could already see the dark curly hair and the stubble around his chin. You managed to see those wide eyes that had caught your attention the moment you met him. When he went to his knees to grab his mask you shoved him hard, causing him to fall to the floor. "What the fuck!" You screamed. "What the fuck is going on!"  
You got to your knees and started punching him over and over and over again on the shoulder and chest area. Josh blocked himself with his hands, though you weren't sure if the hits were even hurting anymore. You weren't punching as hard as before, your hands were shaking too much. You couldn't breath again. "What is happening?" You cried, tears welling in your eyes. "I thought you were dead."  
"I told you to stay in the room," Josh whispered, grabbing hold of your hand as it came down to whack him in the shoulder. "I didn't mean to involve you in this," he explained.  
You collapsed into his chest, shaking violently as he wrapped his arms around you. "I thought you were dead," you choked out. You were angry and hurt and relieved. You didn't know if you wanted to kiss him or continue to punch him. You didn't know what to feel. The feeling of Josh's lips pressing againsts your forehead made the tears come faster.  
"You have to understand," he said calmly. "I had to do it."  
"Understand what Josh?" You snapped, pulling away from him. "That you hurt your friends?"  
"They hurt my sisters!" Josh yelled back, his eyes glazing over as you'd seen before. Something wasn't right, something was off about him. His mind was slipping off somewhere else again.  
"They didn't mean to!" You defended. "Josh, you have to stop this. You can't do this to your friends! Do you understand me?"  
Something was different in Josh, his demeanor was changing. He got to his feet and snatched his mask up. "I have to do this!" He barked.  
You awkwardly got to your feet. "No, Josh, no, no, no. Don't do this, please, please, Josh!"  
You tried to reach for him, but he pushed you back further into the room. You stumbled backwards and he took that moment to slip out the door. "I'm sorry," he called out quietly. "I'm so sorry."  
Reaching the door just as the sound of the lock clicking echoes in the room, you bang your fists against it. "Josh! Josh, you have to stop, you have to! Please, please let me out! I can help you Josh! I want to help! This isn't the way to cope! Do you hear me Josh? Josh!"  
The sound of Josh's boots hitting the concrete floor grew quieter and quieter with each passing second. Resting your head against the door, you couldn't help but cry. Even though you were overwhelmed with emotions you tried to rub the tears away with the back of your hands. Taking a few deep breaths you tried to regain your focus. You needed out, you needed to stop Josh.  
Searching around the room you notice a vent in the ceiling. That was it. That had to be your ticket out of there. Scanning the room you started to look for things to stack on top of each other so you could climb up. You weren't completely sure of what kind of state Josh was in, but it wasn't good. He needed help, he needed someone to keep him in check. He was sick and he needed help. You were terrified of how far gone he was and what he would do to the others. You didn't know to what extent Josh planned to go, but you knew you had to do something quickly.


	8. Taken

The next several minutes were filled with panic, pain, and anger. After managing to squeeze through the vent with the help of some boxes you found, you had fallen to the other side, free, but in a bit of pain. When you managed to find the other's the first thing you saw was Josh looking in confusion as Mike ran across the room and hit him in the face with the butt of a gun. You'd screamed bloody murder when Josh dropped to the floor. You ran to his side screaming at the others. You were mad at Josh, but hitting him wasn't going to help anyone.

To your dismay, the next thing you knew you were back out in the snow following behind Chris and Mike as they pushed Josh out towards an isolated shed. "You guys," you started. "This doesn't feel right. We can't just leave him out here. There's no power, no water, it's not safe for anyone out here."

"We can't leave him in the house," Mike snapped. "He's dangerous. He killed Jess!"

"Guys! Guys come on, seriously this is crazy you know?" Pleaded Josh.

"Shut up!" Mike spat.

"Why did ya hit her man? Why'd you have to fucking hit her!" Chris roared slamming his fist into Josh's face, sending him straight to the ground.

"Woah!" You screamed, pushing Chris back away from Josh. "What the fuck Chris?" You knelt down to Josh, helping pull him to his feet. Brushing off of some of snow off of his overalls you glared at Chris. Chris clearly knew something was wrong with Josh, you knew he was angry, but all this violence wasn't helping the situation.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Josh answered.

"You hit Ashley!" Chris screamed.

"I got so mad," Josh gritted his teeth.

"You don't hit a girl," Chris yelled back. "You just don't!"

"Dude, Chris," Josh stuttered. "Bro..."

"And I'm not your bro, alright?" Chris remarked.

You kept close to Josh's side as you all walked towards the shed. Josh was muttering things to himself and you tried to hush him, to keep him from making things worse. "Josh, you have to be quiet okay?"

Of course, he didn't keep his mouth shut. Josh kept provoking and provoking until Mike pushed him to the ground and twisted his arm.

"I didn't do anything!" Josh screamed. "Michael, man, I can't tell you how sorry I am something happened to Jess, but I swear I don't know what happened to her!"

"Dude, something doesn't feel right about this," Chris speculated.

"You're damn right it doesn't!" You yelled, "Mike, lay off alright?"

"Are you joking? I saw it with my own eyes," Mike pointed to his stained shirt. "This...this is Jess's blood!"

"If Josh was at the house the whole time, how would he have time to hurt Jess, Mike?" You said, shoving Mike back off of Josh. "What exactly did you see Mike?"

"I saw what I saw," Mike yelled at you. "And he, he's the one who killed Jess!"

"Guys', stop it alright?" Chris said stepping in between you two. "Let's, let's just tie him up for now and we'll figure this out later alright?"

You swiveled on your heel and stomped inside the shed biting your tongue in anger. The guys' brought Josh in and tied him to a wooden beam. Josh's mind was fading more and more, he was muttering and yelling and saying strange things. The boys' began to argue and when Mike pointed the gun in Josh's face you stepped in front of him. "Put the gun down Mike," you said through gritted teeth.  

"Get out of my way," Mike snapped.

"Make me," you growled.

That's when Chris hit Mike in the shoulder with a piece of plywood, causing Mike to drop the gun. "Dude, really?" Mike said swinging around to Chris. "What'd you think I was going to do? Shoot her?"

"Well, I mean, I don't know," Chris said.

"Come on man, you know me better than that," Mike sighed. "Just...just head back to the lodge alright man? I got this. Take (Y/N) with you."

"I don't think so," you smirked. "I'm staying right here." You sat down on the floor cross legged next to Josh.

Mike sighed. "Fine, now go on Chris."

When Chris left the room it became silent aside from Josh's murmuring. You tried to hush him, but he acted like you weren't even there. That's when you all heard the scream. Josh's head snapped up and Mike looked you in the eye. "What was that?" You whispered.

"Stay here, I'm going to check it out," Mike ordered, running out the door. You didn't have time to protest as he bolted out.

You got to your feet and ran to the door, watching as Mike ran off towards the lodge. Walking back over to Josh you started to untie him. "I'm not leaving you here alright? We have to get back to the lodge as well."

"Why are you helping me?" Josh whispered.

"Because I know you wouldn't kill Jessica." You answered. "I think your capable of some pretty fucked up things Josh, but murder Isn't one of them."

Josh clenched and unclenched his free hands in front of him. "I don't remember killing her."

"That's because you didn't," you assured Josh kneeling down in front of him. "Look, when we get out of this we're going to get you some help okay?" You cupped Josh's face between your frigid fingers.

Josh met your eyes for a moment before moving your hand away. "I don't need any help."

"Josh," you sighed.

"I don't, alright!" Josh snapped.

"Josh," you started about to protest, but decided otherwise, "let's just get back to the lodge for now, okay?"

You stood up holding on your hand out for him. He stared at it like it was a foreign object for a few seconds before taking it. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice shaking. "I'm so sorry."

"It's going to be alright," you assured him. "Your just sick, but I'm going to get you help okay? We'll work through this."

"Together?" Josh murmured, almost incomprehensibly.  

You cupped your hands around his, "Together."

"Guess you really do have a crush on me," Josh smiled.

You rolled your eyes, "Come on loverboy." You pulled on his hand, turning to the door. Josh wasn't quite back to himself, but you could see glimmers of the old Josh in his eyes. He slipped his fingers between yours and squeezed causing your heart to flutter.  

Another scream echoed through the woods, only this time, it didn't sound quite human.

"What is going on around here?" You whispered. You make out a shape in the line of the trees, its limbs were long and thin and it moved in a way you've never seen. "Josh, get back."

Josh seemed to be frozen in fear, you yanked on his arm, drawing him to the back of the shed. The two of you duck down behind a barrel as you watched the creature crawl into the room. Josh started to murmur to himself, saying it wasn't real. You tried to calm him, to tell him to keep quiet, but when he didn’t you wrapped your hand around his mouth and tucked his head down towards you. When he caught your eyes you place a finger over your lips, shushing him. He held to your arm, looking at the ground, his eyes unfocused. Peaking over the barrel you saw the creature searching the room, it flipped over the stool Josh had been laying on and scaled the beam he had been tied to. You ducked lower, afraid it would see the both of you.  

Your hand slipped from Josh's mouth when he looked up at the creature crawling in the beams, he tried to get away and you lunged for him, trying to pull him back. "Josh!" You whispered urgently, hooking your hand on his overalls.

"You're not real!" Josh yelled deliriously. The creature fell to the ground in response, reaching its long pointed hand out for him.

"No!" You screamed jumping up and shoving Josh out of the way. The creature screeched at you and slammed its arm into your side, sending you across the shed floor. It hurt to breathe and your vision was blurring. You could barely make out Josh as the creature grabbed Josh and dragged him away. You could still hear his screams as your vision went black.


	9. Rescue

When  Chris and another man ca me looking for you and Josh, you could hardly speak. Your side was killing you and your head throbbed. Chris ran over to you in a panic, clutching a gun in his hands . He helped you up from the floor , wrapping an arm around your shoulders. "Are you alright?" Chris asked, his voice thick with concern. "What happened?"

"It came here, and, and, and," you started tearing up. "It took Josh."

"Oh God," Chris said, "Are you alright? Did it hurt you?"

"My side ," you choked holding to your  torso . "Chris, I couldn't do anything. It just took him! I-I..."

"Shh," Chris hushed you, pulling you closer. "It's not your fault. We'll find him alright? There's a lot going on right now."

"You're telling me, " y ou said  wincing in pain.

"We have to go," called the flamethrower guy.

"We have to find Josh," Chris argued.

"You don't understand," said the older man. "They'll render you immobile and feed on your flesh while you're still alive."

"What?" You gulped.

"Wendigos," Chris whispered to you.

"Wendi-what?" You asked arching a brow.

"The thing that took Josh," Chris explained.

"We gotta go," said the flamethrower.

The three of you left the shed together, Chris helping along the way.

"Quiet," said  the flamethrower. The three of you stand in complete silence, not moving a muscle. It's hard to stand so still but you bear through it, until the flamethrower screamed, "run!"

You took off as fast as you could, but a Wendigo jumped from the line of trees towards the three of you. "What the fuck?" Chris exclaimed, backing up with me ,  "God damn!"

"We gotta get out of here!" Yelled the Stranger. The wendigo sprang for the stranger, its arm outstretched towards the man's throat. It was over before you could completely register what had happened. When his head hit the snow you let out a scream and Chris started to drag you off behind him.

Chris pushed you out in front of him, "Go!" He pulled the shotgun up and shot the wendigo right in the chest. When it fell to the ground he ran after you, catching up rather quickly. He started to drag you along again by the arm, but you were having difficulty moving with your painful side.

"Just, just go!" You yelled at him, shaking your arm free. There was no use for the both of you to die, you were just holding him back. You ducked under a log right after Chris and he swiveled around as the wendigo pounced on the branch. 

Another perfect shot blew back the wendigo . "I'm not leaving you behind!" Chris yelled, snagging you by the wrist, "now come on!"

You didn't argue, you just tried to ignore the throbbing pain and run as fast as you could. When you dropped down a small ledge you stumbled to your knees. Chris snapped back up, but he seemed to have hurt his leg. Still he grabbed you, hoisting you back up. "Almost there," he said.

You nodded, getting to your feet. The lodge was so close, but when the wendigo blocked your path, your hope began to waver. "shoot it!" You shouted.

Chris hit another shot to it's chest sending it backwards. The two of you ran as fast as you could to the door, slamming your fists against it . "Let us in!" You screamed.

"Ash, let us in!" Chris yelled.

The door swung open and Ashley stood there in confusion.  "Oh my god what happened?"

"Quick to the basement!" Shouted Chris.

The wendigo appeared through the glass of the door and you turned bolting down the stairs. You wanted as much space between you and that thing as you could get. When you arrived in the basement you were greeted by Mike, Emily, and Sam. You ran over to Sam wrapping your arms around her. "I'm so glad your safe!" You said, squeezing her tightly.

Sam tightened her grip before pulling back. "You too, are you hurt? What happened out there? Where's the flamethrower guy?"

"He, he didn’t make it," explained Chris. "That thing, it tore him apart. Right in front of us."

"Oh god,"  murmured  Emily.

Mike started running around the area. "Are these the only doors?"

"What are you looking for?" Asked Sam.

"Another way out," Mike answered. 

"Are you insane?" You asked, resting against a wall. "Those things will kill you if you go out there."

"We can't stay here," Mike spat. "We can't just wait for them to come get us."

"We should stay here and wait until dawn," spoke Sam.

You started to zone out, the pain in your side starting to overwhelm you. When the arguing started, you snapped out of your trance only to see Mike holding his gun up. "What are you doing!" You yelled, even though it hurt to speak so loudly.

"She's been bitten," Mike explained. "You can't stay here Em!"

"Mike, stop it!" Yelled Sam.

Mike lowered the gun yelling at himself for not being able to do it. He told  you all to stay in the basement while he went to find Josh for the cable car keys. You wanted to tag along, but you needed a moment to rest before you would be going anywhere. You moved over to the table Chris was leaning on and joined him. Ashley was reading through some book and Emily was sitting on the table, her arms wrapped about her knees. When Ashley spoke up about the information she found the in the book, the air became thick with tension.

"What do you mean the bites don't do anything?" Ashley asked, hopping down from the table.

"It says you're going to be alright," Sam assured.

"Alright?" Emily snapped, pointing her finger at Ashley, "this bitch almost let him kill me !"

"She was just scared, we're all scared," defended Sam.

"Please Emily, just try to understand," Ashley begged.

"Understand the back of my hand bitch," spat Emily as she swung around, slapping her hand across Ashley's face.

"Enough!" You shouted. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

Sam was pacing around the room looking at the book, "Oh no, oh no, no, no. We have to find Mike. Now."

"What now?" You asked.

"Yes, now!" Sam asked, jogging out of the room.

You pushed yourself up from the table and followed the others out, tagging closely behind Chris. You all walked deeper into the tunnels. Chris stopped in front of you leaning against the wall. "You guys should go on without me," he said.

"We aren't leaving you behind," Ashley said.

"She's right," you agreed. "We aren't splitting up. You didn't leave me, I'm not leaving you."

He groaned, pushing himself off the wall with every bit of strength he still had. Sam started cursing across the hall, the door you had all found was locked. Ashley pointed to the ground where a grate in the floor was located. With the help of a pipe Ashley managed to move the covering aside.

"Think it leads to the sanitorium?" Sam asked.

"Of course it does, where else would it lead?" Retorted Ashley.

Sam was the first one down the ladder and Ashley the last . You all left Ashley behind as she went back up the ladder to close the lid. You tried to help Chris with  keeping up with the group. Your side still ached, but it wasn't as bad as before. You weren't sure if it was the cold or the adrenaline, but you were walking a lot faster than before.

Not long after  separating , you were reunited with Ashley. The group moved on towards an opening where a cliff blocked you from going any further.

"Now what?" Ashley asked.

"I think I can make it," said Sam. "It's like a rock wall. You guys head back to the lodge, I'm going to keep going."

"I'm going with you," you told Sam.

"You're hurt," said Chris. "You should come back with us."

"I'm not letting Sam go alone," you said. You turned to Chris and wrapped an arm around him. "Be safe okay?"

"Yeah," Chris answered hugging you back. "You too."

You pulled away and waved at the rest of them and joining Sam at the base of the cliff. "Let's do this," you sighed, not quite confident in your climbing abilities. Sam was the first to go up, and you took a deep breath to center yourself before making your first attempt. Your hand slipped the first on the second rock and you fell to the ground stumbling back.

"You alright?" Sam called over her shoulder, almost already at the top.

"Yeah, I'm fine," you answered. Shaking out your hands you gave your self a pep talk, "Come on ( Y/N ), you got this, you can do this." Your second attempt went much better than your first and when you reached the top, Sam pulled you over. Rolling across the ground you huffed in exhaustion. "I hope there's not much more climbing involved."

Sam grabbed you by the elbow, "We have to get moving. We have to find Mike."

You nodded, getting to your feet. "You're right. We have to find him, and if he's looking for Josh, maybe we'll find the both of them." Sam nodded in your direction, though she seemed skeptical of the idea of Josh being alive. You had to have some hope, some type of faith to believe Josh was okay. You stared ahead at the passage, fearing for the worst. The sounds of the area made you cringe. You weren't sure how much longer you would last down there, how much longer you could keep pushing yourself before you too fell victim to the Wendigo.


	10. Josh

When the two of you came upon the sanitorium you weren't exactly sure what you would find, but Mike battling it out with a wendigo wasn't as surprising as you had thought it would be. The initial shock of seeing one of them was still there, and still you stood your ground helping Sam fight the monster off of Mike, before he turned around a nd  shot at  the  barrels  in the corner of the room . When the bullet made contact with the barrels, the explosion sent you flying off your feet and into the snow. You'd all  gathered yourselves and ran back toward where you had come , locking  the door behind you. 

Exploring deeper into the mines, you stuck in the middle of Sam and Mike. You jumped each time there was a sound echoing through the tunnels. You were finding it hard to keep your composure. Though you thought Mike disliked you at that  point, he assured you that everything would be okay. When you came upon the water, you hes itated  to follow Mike and Sam into it.

"Are you coming?" Sam asked you.

"Y-yeah," you stuttered, "give me a minute."

Mustering up all the courage you had, you dropped down into the water, holding your hands up out of the water. As you wa ded through the water it began to drop deeper and your heart sped up. You picked up the pace when you saw the ledge not to far from you. When you finally made it, Mike leaned over to give you a helping hand. He helped hoist you out of the water just as Sam called the both of you over.

"You guys, you have to see this," said Sam holding up a book.

"What is that?" Asked Mike.

"It looks like a diary," said Sam, flipping the diary open.

As you all gathered around to read it, you clamped a hand over your mouth. It was Hannah's, she had survived the fall, forced to dig her own sister's body up for survival. You walked away, unable to look at it anymore. "Let'... let's just keep going," you spoke, already hopping back down in to the water. The others followed as you kept going, pushing through until you saw another ledge to exit the water. Pulling yourself up on the ledge, you waited for Sam and Mike to exit before continuing. There was a door placed not far from you, but you opted to let Mike open it.

Mike grabbed hold of the lever and lifted, releasing the lock on the door and with it a wave of water that brought a decapitated head rolling your way. You screamed jumping back, almost slamming into Sam in  your panic. You recognized the face, it was the stranger who had came for you with Chris. "Oh God," you cried. "What the fuck."

Sam took hold of your arm and pulled you along close to her as you all entered the doorway. Hanging from the ceiling hung the rest of the flamethrower, but you just aver ted  your eyes and kept going.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on," said Mike looking between the cracks of the wooden wall. "I think I saw something."

You rushed over to Mike's side and peered through the gaps. On the other side stood Josh, scratched and bruised, but most importantly, alive. He was shaking his head and muttering to himself. "Josh," you called out, but he didn't seem to hear you.

The three of you found your way over to him. "Josh," you said again, waving a hand in front of his face, but he didn't even acknowledge you. "Josh!"

"Josh!" Called out Mike, shaking Josh by the shoulders. "Buddy?"

Josh was almost in tears as he started to yell, "You can't tell me what to do! You can't tell me what to do! "

"What's wrong with him?" You asked, worry coating your words.

Mike slapped Josh across the face. "Josh!"

"M-Mike-" said Josh coming too, "p-please d -d on't hit me  anymore-re ."

"Sorry buddy," apologized Mike.

"We thought we lost you," said Sam.

"Oh thank God," you sighed, clutching your chest. "I didn't think we'd get you back."

"We've gotta get outta here," said Mike. "Josh, do you have the keys to the cable car?"

"Yeah," answered Josh rummaging through his pockets until he produced the keys. 

Sam took them from his grip and started to walk off towards the light shining down into the cave. "You see that? That means there's a direct way out of here."

Mike followed behind Sam and you held your hand out towards Josh.  "Come on, we're going to get you out of here," you promised.

He nodded, like he still wasn't completely there yet, but still he took your hand and held tight. Gently pulling him along next to you, you lead him to the others as you all stared up at the hole. "I don't think I can make that," you said. "I don't think Josh can either right now."

"Then I'll go and tell the others that we're okay," volunteered Sam.

"Are you sure?" You asked.

"Yeah, it'll be alright," she answered, hugging you before she turned back to the wall.

"Be careful," you told her as Mike helped her up. "We'll see you soon."

When she was halfway up, you turned around to Mike, "This is such a bad idea."

"It's going to be okay," Mike said. "Now come on and make sure Josh doesn't wander off."

"Roger," you said with a sloppy salute. You tightened your grip on Josh's hand, making sure he was still there, he was still real. Twice now you had thought you had lost him, but there he was, still breathing, still alive. "Keep close, okay?"

"Y-yeah," replied Josh. 

You tugged him along, keeping your pace slow as you followed Mike back the way you came.

"Thank you," whispered Josh. "Thank you coming for me."

"I wasn't going to leave you Josh," you answered. "I won't ever leave you, I promise. If we're ever separated, just know I won't be far behind, because I'll always come back for you. You got that?"

He nodded in acknowledgment, his other hand tugging at the strap of his overalls. "Just don't hit me anymore," called Josh.

You seemed confused for a moment until you realized he was speaking to Mike. "He's not going to hit you  anymore, I won't let him," you retorted.

"I'm sorry about that man," said Mike. "I thought you killed Jessica. I...I was wrong."

When you passed by the dead body of the flamethrower Josh began to freak out, pulling against your hand. "Josh, Josh," you coaxed, "just look at me, don't look anywhere else, you got that? I've got you. "

He lowered his eyes from the ceiling to me et  yours. "That's it," you smiled.

When you made it back to  the water you helped Josh drop down into  it . You were worried to go back through, but you knew no other way to get out of the mines. Josh waited patiently for you to hop down into the water as well. When you were submerged Josh held out his hand for you to take. Smiling you laced your fingers through his and together you waded through the water behind Mike.

Your eyes flickered back and forth between the water and Mike, too scared to keep your eyes on one thing for too long. Mike stopped completely and you could feel the sweat creep down your neck, "Mike?"

Mike waved his arms around struggling to stay surfaced as something drug him down into the water. 

"Mike!" You yelled.

You didn't see Mike  surface ,  but something did. The wendigo hunched over you and Josh, its arms up ready to snatch you up. Josh pushed you aside when the wendigo's hand reached out for your head. Instead it swung and grabbed Josh. He started screaming, "You're not real! You're not real!"

"Let go of him!" You yelled trying to get to him.

"Hannah!" Screamed Josh. 

The wendigo cocked it's head at Josh, before deciding not to decapitate him. Instead, it started to drag him away from you. You went to scream for him, but something lurched out from behind you, wrapping around your mouth and silencing you. You looked back to see Mike behind you. He started to pull you along, though you were fighting to push away from him.

He took you to hide behind a rock as Josh disappeared into the mines with the wendigo. "I can't let you get yourself killed," Mike said. "There's not point in all of us dying."

He didn't let go of your mouth, so you opened your mouth wide and bit down hard on his hand. When he yanked his hand back, you whipped around slamming the palm of your fist against his cheek, "What is wrong with you?"

"Me?" Mike growled. "What's wrong with you! Do you think you can take one of those things on? It would have killed us all!"

"We can't just do nothing Mike," you snapped.

"We aren't equipped to handle one of those thing!" Mike argue d, "Do you not get it? It's suicide."

You went to turn back, but Mike looped an arm around your waist, dragging you along. "We are going back to Sam. I'm not letting you get yourself killed!"

He hauled you of the water even with your kicking and punching. When he'd drug you as far as the woods, you stopped fighting as much. You felt defeated. Like even if you went back you wouldn't be able to find Josh again. You shook your head, trying to get yourself out of your head and back to reality where immediate danger lurked. If you wound up dead there really wasn't any hope of going back for Josh. You made a promise and you intended to keep it.

When you saw Sam's headlight and her red jacket in front of the lodge door you  sighed in relief to see her in once piece . Sam tur ned around, face full of fright.  "Oh God, you scared me," she said. "You look like hell, both of you."

"Thanks," you remarked sarcastically. "Good to see you too."

Sam broke a glass pane in the door to let the three of you in. Once inside she realized we were missing someone. "Where's Josh?" 

You couldn't bring yourself to answer her, you felt too ashamed. You couldn't say he was taken, not again. He'd been taken from you all night, it had taken an emotional toll on you, seeing someone you cared about being drug away from you over and over. The universe  seeming to be  trying to keep you separated.

"It got him," answered Mike.

"What an awful way to go," Sam replied. 

"We should head to the basement, see who's still there," Mike suggested.

You nodded, eyes cast downward. 

The three of you walked around the house in search of the others and when you saw Chris bolting towards you screaming, you didn't wait for an answer, you turned and ran. You took the stairs two at a time up to the next floor. You kept looking behind, not paying attention to what lie ahead, and when you passed by Chris he hooked his hand on your shirt ,  yanking you backwards. You stumbled, but when you saw him staring ahead, not meeting your eyes, you followed his gaze to the wendigo hanging from the chandelier. The others weren't far behind and you saw Sam running up the stairs out of the corner of your eye.  She halted once she realized you all weren't alone. 

Two more of the wendigos climbed the walls, one going right passed you in the direction of the one hanging from the chandelier. That's when you noticed the tattoo on the wendigo ' s shoulder, it was the one that had taken Josh, the one he called Hannah. If Hannah was here, maybe she had left Josh  back  in the mines, alive .

As the wendigos collided, you noticed Mike slip across the room to a light on the wall. He crushed the bulb in his hands, catching the attention of the wendigo. Sam yelled, distracting it.

There was a tug on the back of your shirt and you slowly turned you head to see Chris hinting to follow him. You quietly walked backwards until you saw the door he was pointing at. You crept closer to the door until it was only a few steps away and then jolted from the house like a bat out of hell. Outside you watched the door as Mike ran out not long after you and then finally, you saw a glimmer of Sam running through the house towards the door. When she reached the frame she held her hand out towards the switch and when she made contact, she was catapulted forward by the blast. You shielded your face, f alling  backwards into the snow from the explosion. The heat pulsated in front of you, instantly making you sweat. 

Wiping the snow from your face, you pushed yourself up on your elbows. Rolling to your back you watched as the cabin went up in flames. When you heard the propellers of the chopper you breathed a sigh of relief. Your ease was almost instantly gone when you realized you couldn't go with them. You couldn't leave the mountain. You had something to do. Someone to save.


	11. Going Back

"What don't you understand?" You screamed. "You have to go back to the mountain, Josh is still there! He's all alone up there, don't you understand!"  It'd taken two rescuers to haul you into the chopper. Your friends had looked at you like you were insane for wanting to stay on the mountain, especially Ashley and Mike. 

The interrogator seemed stunned. "People who have gone through things like this, their memories might not be the clearest. I'm going to need you to calm down and repeat your story again. We want to make sure everything we have is correct."

"Bullshit!" You yelled slamming you fist down on the table. "It doesn't matter what I say to you people, none of you will believe me! Go down to the mines, you'll see for yourselves!" You stood up so fast, you knocked the chair over. 

"Miss, you have to sit back down, we aren't releasing you yet," said the interrogator.

"I don't give a fuck what you say," You screamed, tears welling in your eyes. No one was going to believe you. You weren't sure if you would have believed you either if you'd been in their shoes. "If you're not going to do anything, I'll do it myself!"

"Miss, you need to calm down. We'll have to  keep you detained longer , if you don't calm down," threatened the interrogator.

That got you to sit down. You moved your chair back up right and took your seat. If telling the truth wasn't getting you anywhere you were just going to have to lie. " I think...I think you might be right.  I'm just...I'm just upset. I'm not thinking straight. I just need some rest, I'm exhausted."

"You've been through a lot," said the interrogator, "you and the others need to take your time, maybe you'll start to remember what happened up there."

You gritted your teeth, but managed to put on a small smile, "you're right. I just wanna go home."

"We'll get you out of here as soon as we can," the interrogator said, stacking up the paper's into a folder. They tucked away their pen into their shirt pocket and stood up, walking over to the door. "You can join the others for now."

You got up as calmly as possible and exited the room. Down the hall you saw the others waiting. A few of their parents were there, waiting around with them. You'd opted out of calling your parents. You didn't want to worry them, and besides you had other plans than going back home. 

"(Y/N)," called Chris jumping up from his seat and running over you to wrap his arms around you. "How did it go?"

"The same as you all," you answered pulling away.

Sam joined you and Chris, "They won't believe us."

"I know," you answered shaking your head. "Guys' I have to go back."

"What!" Chris and Sam yelled a bit too loudly at the same time.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Chris said shaking his head. "You can't go back up there!"

"Josh could still be alive up there," you replied. "I can't let what happened to Hannah happen to Josh too. I have to go back, I can't just sit around here waiting for the police to actually do something. Who knows how long it'll  take  before they get down to the mines. Besides, I know the way down there, they don't. I know how to make it by down there against those things, the police don't. What I'm saying is I stand a better chance of finding Josh than these idiots around here."

"Still," Sam started, "I can't let you go back up there."

"You don't have a choice," you told Sam. "I'm going."

"Then, let me go with you," said Sam.

"No," you shot back. "I'm going alone. I don't want anything slowing me down. Having you there will just make me worry. This is my idea and I don't want any of you getting hurt."

Sam and Chris looked at each other for a moment, like they were your parents  deciding whether to let you go  to a party  o r not.  Except this party was filled with flesh eating monsters.

"Just, be careful, alright?" Sam replied with a sigh. She wrapped you in a warm hug, squeezing you tightly. "Please come back to us."

"I will," you answered.

Chris pulled you in next. "Go get our boy back."

"I won't let you down," you smiled.

With the help of Chris and  Sam , you managed to sneak out of the police department unnoticed. When you hit the sidewalk, you pulled up your hood and ducked your head down low. Giving them one last wave goodbye, you raced across the street. You were going back, you were going to save Josh, but to do so, you needed supplies.


	12. Blackwood Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is technically two chapters left after this. The next two chapters will both be alternate endings. I'll let you guys know more when I post them! <3 I hope you are still enjoying the story!

When you had gotten on the bus, the drive was cut short.  Police blockaded the roads where you were unable to make it even close to the entrance. When you had attempted to sneak onto the property, you fled when the police caught sight of you . You'd slept at a hotel right by the bus stop for a few nights, trying to map out the lay of the land and figure out the best way in. You grew more and more worried as the time ticked by.  You were afraid for Josh, scared of what he was going through. You had to have hope that he was alive, that he was surviving. You knew he was sick and without his medication, you weren't sure how his mental health was holding up. The day you made it up the mountain without being caught was the day you ran like you'd never ran before. When you made it back to what was left of the lodge you tried to center yourself and remember the correct direction to go down.

The falling snow was making if difficult for you to see clearly, but when you saw a flashlight move in your direction, you ducked down behind a tree.

"Hey, who's  there!" Called a voice, the flashlight growing closer. "Come out now!"

You had no where to run and when you heard the click of a gun you held you hands out around the side of the tree to show you were unarmed. "I'm coming out!"

The officer lowered his flashlight slightly so that the light wasn't blinding. "You aren't supposed to be up here you know."

"I know ," you hastily answered, "but you don't understand. I'm looking for a friend."

"A friend?" He asked.

"In the tunnels," you replied. "Please, you have to help me find him."

The officer shifted his weight to his opposite leg. "What's your name?"

"(Y/N)," you said, hands still in the air. "Please, just, just go down to the mines with me. Please, I have to find him."

The officer seemed to be thinking about it when his walkie talkie went off. "Yes, I understand. Yes. I'll head your way, " the officer talked into the speaker. "Alright kid, follow me ."

"No," you begged, "no, you don't understand. I have to go down the mines! Please, please just let me go. Please! He's going to die down there !"

The officer stood behind you and pushed you along, "you can explain your story to the chief and see what he says."

The two of you started walking down the mountain, but before you reached the lift you saw more flashlights. A few officers were walking around checking the perimeter. "Chief!" Called the officer behind you.

"Officer Law rence ," answered an older man. "What do we have here? A trespasser?"

"Please, you have to believe me," you started. "My friend, he's down in the mines, we have to go get him, please!"

"In the mines?" Asked the Chief. "What mines?"

For a moment you were stunned, completely lost for words.  "Have you not found the way down there yet?" You asked baffled. "What have you been doing up here? Twiddling your thumbs!"

"M'am," said Officer Lawrence, "I'm going to need you to calm down."

"This is our first day up the mountain besides seeing what was left of the lodge," explained the Chief. 

"What have you been doing these past few days?" You cried out  anger rising in your voice.

" M'am , we're doing the best we can. The mountain is huge, there is a lot to investigate," answered the Chief.

"You said there were tunnels?" Asked another officer wandering over to the group.

"Yes," you answered her. "And my friend is down there, he needs our help."

The female officer looked  at the Chief. "It couldn't hurt to look."

"Fine," the Chief  reluctantly agreed. "Officer Miller, round up a few others and go take a look."

"Thank you!" You yelled. "Thank you!"

"Alright, let's head out," said Officer Miller.

When the other officers were gathered you led them the way you, Sam, and Mike had gone to look for Josh. You told them to keep quiet and if they heard anything to not move, but they didn't seem to take any of your words into consideration. T hey just looked at you like you were some idiot who had no idea what they were talking about, but you knew once you were in the mines, it wouldn't take long for them to believe you. 

T he mines were bringing back all the horrid events from only a few days ago. The wounds were fresh and you could still feel the dull ache in your side. 

"Who are you?" Asked Officer Miller, coming up next to you with her flashlight.

"I was on the mountain  when the explosion happened," you replied.

"You're one of the survivors?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," you answered. You didn't feel like a survivor, you felt like part of you was forever left on the mountain, like you weren't completely yourself anymore. You weren't sure if you would ever get that chunk of humanity back.

"What was that?" Called Officer Lawrence.

"Keep quiet," you hushed him.

You heard it too, the low grumble of something. The officers shined there light down the open area to the source of the sound. It was only a figure, hunched over facing away, but you recognized the overalls, the dark curl of his hair.

"Josh!" You yelled.

"We have a survivor," said Officer Miller into her walkie-talkie. 

That's when Josh's head snapped up and  he  slowly  turned around to face you, you let out a blood curdling scream. His eyes had gone milky, his cheek torn open, and his teeth were jagged and pointed. "No, no, no," you chanted to yourself, backing up. "Josh ! "


	13. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the two alternate endings weren't what you were looking for, it's just how I felt I wanted to "end" the story. (since the chapter 14 "ending" isn't really the end).   
> Also   
> WARNING, there will be some gore and blood in these next two chapters.

The horror displayed around you made you want to vomit, but you managed to keep it down as you hid behind a wall with Officer Miller, the last of the officer's alive. The wendigo's  had come for you and the officers, the ever transforming Josh being one of them. When they'd started to fight each other you and Officer Miller bolted leaving behind her fallen comrades.  "Oh fuck," Officer Miller whispered over and over, her gun shaking in her hands. When you heard the sound behind you, your stiffened, your back erect against the wall. 

The static from Officer Miller's walkie talkie filled the  c ave and a wendigo screamed. You grabbed hold of her arm and ran for your life, "Run!"

The two of you sprinted down the mine until you came upon an walled room. You pulled the officer in the area with you and crouched down low. Officer Miller pressed her back to the wooden planks, her breathing shaking and shallow. You clamped a hand over your mouth, trying to quiet yourself. You pressed yourself to the stone wall  when a  wendigo reached through the wall, grabbing hold of Officer Miller  and  slitting her throat. She fell to her knees, the life draining from her eyes.  T he wendigo slithered around the wall and grabbed hold of her leg, dragging her body closer. When it ripped her head off you closed your eyes, not wanting to witness any more deaths. When things grew quiet you opened your eyes. You almost blew your cover when you saw Josh standing in the room. He lingered there, not really moving, his eyes flickering back and forth. His hands twitched by his sides and his breathing was ragged. You were terrified, scared for your life, but you had to try. You had to do something.

"Josh," you whispered, your voice cracking in fear.

His eyes turned in your direction and he started to approach. Even though his right eye was very white, his left still had a bit of color to it, you wondered if he could see you. "Josh," you said again, this time a bit lo uder . You shrieked when Josh moved so quickly ,  hunching over you, his breathing heavy and his mouth open like it was going to take a piece of you. "It's me Josh, (Y/N)."

His head twitched back and forth, like he was struggling to remember. He growled, snapping out at you. You pushed yourself tighter against the wall, tilting your head away from him. Was he too far gone?

"Josh, please, let me help you," you hushed, daring to turn your face back to his.

Josh's eyes flickered back and forth like he was trying to process what was happening. His mouth began to work and you thought he was trying to say something. 

"I  told you I would always come back for you didn't I ?" You said, reaching a shaky hand out towards him.  When you made contact with the sleeve of his shirt he jerked back  and  you quickly pulled your hand back. He slammed his hand against the wall behind you ,  startling you. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I left you Josh. I tried to stay, I tried to come back for you. I've been trying this whole time. I've let you down."

He cocked his head at you, his face mere inches from your face. His mouth is swollen and oozing, it looked unbearably painful. The area around his eyes were swollen and infected. Bruises painted his face as well as a few deep cuts. You wanted to comfort him, to tell him it was all going to be okay. You reached out again, this time, slower and with more hesitancy . "Let me help you," you said as your hand touched the side of his face.

"AAAHHH!" You shrilled as Josh whipped his head to the side, biting down on two of your fingers. He growled, pulling his head back and with it, two of your fingers. You screamed, pulling your wounded hand to your chest and stumbling to your feet. You rushed past Josh, racing deeper into the mine until you weren't sure where to go. You saw a ledge and quickly jumped down it. The drop was further than you thought and you rolled to your side. It took all your energy to get back up on your feet and keep going. You were too frightened to stop, you just kept going and going until you reached a dead end.

Squeezing between a separation  in the rocks you started to wrap your wounded hand in a piece of your shirt. You couldn't hear Josh anymore, you couldn't hear anyone anymore. You weren't sure w here you were  or h ow far you  ha d gone down.

Tears started to slide down your face as you peeked out of the way you'd come from. There wasn't a soul in site. Stepping out fully you took in your surroundings, not sure w here to even begin. Your legs were trembling and you couldn't stop the flood of tears. When your legs gave out you let your head fall into your hands. What were you going to do? You ha d lost your backpack earlier, all your supplies were gone, the cops were gone, you were all alone. How long would it be before they sent more police down  to investigate? What was going to happen to Josh? 

What was going to happen to you?

\-------------------------

If there had been more police, you'd never seen them. It  had  been  weeks , maybe months ,  and  your nails  were growing longer by the day. Your bones were starting to hurt, your skin felt taunt across your muscles. Your hair had began to fall out days ago.  You had wandered throughout the mines looking for some escape. Trying to survive the wendigo. 

Josh had shown up again a few  weeks  ago. He had looked worse than ever, you could see his transformation speeding up. He was taller, lankier, his skin was torn and bruised, the color fading from it. Another attempt at communication had ended up in the loss of a chunk of your arm. You thought you wouldn't make it away that time, but to be honest, you didn't really care. What was the point? 

You had gone in circles for days looking for an exit, but it seemed you had gone too far down. You were scared of dying, scared of dying alone in the mines, scared of the wendigos. 

And when the hunger became too much, you ate.

It didn't take long for the effects to start. 

It was becoming hard to remember your own name. You carved into the walls when you started to forget, trying to burn it into your memory.

Soon, you were taking down other wendigos. While you still had what was left of your humanity, you would kill as many as you could. The wendigo spirit provided you with the strength you needed, but the hunger was growing to be unbearable. 

You could feel yourself slipping again, your name, who you were,  everything about yourself was fading like sand in an hourglass. Scratching into the wall with your fingernails, you grunted, your head throbbing. Halfway through your name, your hand slipped and you started panting, trying to keep focus.  You'd wished it would have ended differently, but you learned long ago, things did n't always go according to plan. Your breathing hitched and something inside of you faded, like that sliver humanity was  dying. You were losing yourself to the spirit. Pushing yourself away from the wall you turned around, facing the darkness of the mines. You were all alone now and t he only sounds to be heard were those of the wendigos. There were only a few things left in hollowness that was once you. The tenacious hunger and the need for revenge. The  want  to kill th ose  that had done this to you.

The  need to kill those  that had done this to Josh.

The wendigo were going to pay.


	14. Alternate End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some gore as well.   
> Guessing that you've read Chapter 13, you know how it ends. This is an alternative ending that allows for a sequel to happen if you would like. Depending on which end you guys like the best depends on if I create a sequel or not. If you all think it would be best to just end it with Chapter 13 say so in the comments, but if you would like to see a Sequel from the continuation of Chapter 14 leave a comment saying so. So give me a comment on any of these pages to let me know what you guys would like for me to do! And if you do decide for a sequel, let me hear your suggestions of anything you might want to see in it!

The police raised their guns to shoot, but you ran out in front of them, "Don't! Don't shoot!" You glanced over your shoulder at Josh standing there, he wasn't moving anymore, just cocking his head  from side  to  side like he was listening for something. That's when you heard the screeches. "Oh, shit," you mumbled. One of the police officers shined their light above and when they caught side of one, they let out  a  shout. It was only a split second before the wendigo descended onto him, ripping his head from his body.  The police turned their attention to the wendigo and you turned around, booking it over to Josh. You stopped not to far in front of him, you weren't sure if the Josh you knew was still in there.

"Josh, we have to go okay? Do you understand me?" You said.

He cocked his head, his jaw working. When he snapped at you, you backed up, but did not run. When you  heard the shriek of more wendigos, Josh  turned and fled. "Josh!" You shouted, running after him.  "Josh slow down!" He led you to parts of the mine you hadn't seen before and when you turned the corner, you lost sight of him. "Shit, shit, shit," you cursed. Holding your head in your hands in frustration you circled around trying to figure out where to go. There were a few options of which direction to go in, but when you heard the scream of a wendigo you went straight towards some fallen debris. Squatting down behind the debris you watched as the thing got closer.  When it  passed without seeing you, you sighed in relief.

It was hard to keep the scream that was bubbling up in your throat down, as your turned your head to be face to face with Josh. He was hunkered down in front of you. His hot breath blowing  your hair back from your face. "Josh," you whispered reaching out a shak y hand in his direction. When your hand came into contact with his swollen face, he tilted his head into the palm of your hand never breaking eye contact. He opened his mouth like he was struggling to talk, but nothing came out. 

"Oh Josh, I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry," you sniffled, tears welling up. You raised your other hand, cupping his face, but making sure to avoid an open wounds. "We're going to get out of here together, okay? I'm not leaving until we both make it down this mountain."

He raised a hand to your face and ran his thumb beneath your eye to wipe away the tears. His hand was cold, but gentle, and he made sure not to hurt you with his elongated nails. He leaned in closer and you could see the tears brimming his eyes as he placed his forehead against yours. His breath was ragged and you thought he was sobbing. He tucked his knees under him, scooting closer to you. Wrapping your arms around him you brought him close, tucking him up against you. His head rested on your shoulder, his hand clinging to your shirt. There was no sign of the wendigos, not sounds to be heard, so you rested. You took some time to calm Josh and reassess  your plan. "Do you know where we are Josh? Can you lead me back to where the police were?" You asked combing your hand through his hair.

Josh tilted his head up, nodding, still unable to speak. He clambered to his feet and helped you stand. He had grown taller since you last saw him. His hands seemed a bit bigger and his legs a bit longer. "Can you show me the way?" You spoke.

Holding out his hand for you to take, Josh nodded, trying to mouth something that just wouldn't come out. You took hold of his hand, squeezing tightly and he led you  through the tunnels. When Josh would stop, you hold your breath, making sure not to flinch a muscle.

It didn't take too long to make it back to where you'd first seen Josh, but the situation you had left before was now just a tragic scene. Bodies spread around the cave floor. You passed by Officer Lawrence, but the only reason you knew was his name tag was still attached to what was left of him. Josh stopped where you had entered the cave looking back at you. He took a step back and pointed in the direction you'd enter. You took it as a hint for you to take over and show him the way out.

As you walked down the tunnels you began to worry you'd made a wrong turn until you would see  something you'd spotted  on the way down to find Josh. Finally, you started to recognize more and more and knew you were getting close to the exit.

When the cool breeze of the mountain hit your face, you wanted to fall to your knees and kiss the snow, but it  wasn't the time to celebrate, you still had to get Josh down the mountain and to some place safe.

"Alright, we have to get to the lift," you told Josh. "Then...then, I don't know, we'll figure it out."

Josh followed you around like a lost puppy, clutching to your hand as you led him down the mountain to the lift, making sure to stay out of view from any police you might spot. If they were to see Josh in his current state, they may have shot him on site. When you reached the lift you noticed none of the police were there that had been there earlier. You wondered if they'd went in search of their missing comrades. Shaking the thought away, you climbed aboard the lift, sitting down next to Josh. You wouldn't worry about anyone else right now, your mission had been to save Josh and you still weren't in the clear yet. 

As the lift took off you slid down in the seat, completely exhausted. Glancing up at Josh you noticed him staring, but he wasn't staring at you like before. You slid back up , your back erect against the seat. "Josh?" You asked. He cocked his head at you like he was trying to remember. "Josh, come on buddy, it's me, (Y/N)."

He was on top of you in an instant. You rolled to the floor, Josh's hands on either side of you. His eyes were foggy and unclear. The person star ing  back at you didn't look like Josh anymore. "Please," you begged your voice shaking in fear. "J-Josh, please."

Before his mouth reached your neck, he jumped back, stumbling to get off of you. You sat up seeing the panic in his eyes, his quickly falling and rising chest. He gripped his head between his hands, his breath rugged.

"It's alright," you coaxed, standing up and reaching a hand out. 

The lift stopped. You ha d reached the bottom of the  mountain , but you weren't sure if you'd brought a wendigo with you or Josh.

"Everything is going to be okay," you said, closing the gap between the two of you.

Josh's eyes flickered to you and he lowered his hands. He seemed to be coming back, whatever had snapped inside was patching itself up. Josh was fighting it, trying to control the thing inside him.

As the two of you exited the lift you made your way down the path you'd used to come up the mountain. The two of you squatted in the woods, looking out at the cop cars at one of the blockades at the base  of the mountain. There were a few officers lingering around and  they all seemed to be chatting, a bit panicked. You guessed that they'd realized something had gone wrong down in the mines.  You heard the squealing tires of the bus stopping at it's usual stop, the one right before the stop at the entrance to Blackwood Mountain. You shrugged your jacket off, thankful you'd worn a thick sweater underneath. You tossed your jacket about Josh's shoulders, trying to create a hood of some kind to hide his face. "We have to go, now," you sternly said.

The two of you snuck out of the line of trees and to the bus stop without detection. You almost wept tears of joy when you realized you had a bit of change in your pocket for the bus ride. Pulling Josh to the back of the bus you flopped down onto the seats that now felt like the most heavenly thing in the world. Sliding halfway down the seat Josh peered down at your curiously. You smiled up at him, adjusting yourself to lean your head on his shoulder. When he rested his cheek against the top of your head you sighed in relief. 

Everything was going to be okay, you were going to figure this out. You were going to help Josh any way you could. As you took his hand in yours, all you could hope for was that everything was going to be okay. That Josh was going to recover, that he would no longer transform. It was all wishful thinking, but it was all you had.  Even if things didn't work out, even if he kept changing, even if he ended up killing you, at least you had this time with him. 

At least you had now.


End file.
